


say it again

by ihateloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweetness, chansoo are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihateloey/pseuds/ihateloey
Summary: “I didn’t quite get you, you gotta say it with your chest.”“I LOVE YOU.”





	say it again

**Author's Note:**

> i hate valentine’s day, but i love chansoo so the love outsold

Valentine’s Day. The day Kyungsoo dreaded the most and the day Chanyeol loved the most.

Kyungsoo knew that he’d have to travel to work on the subway, see everyone flaunt around with their stupid red roses and their stupid gigantic teddy bears and their stupid boxes of chocolate. God, he hated Valentine’s Day with a passion.

However, Chanyeol, on the other hand, loved Valentine’s Day more than he loved anything in the world (even more than Kyungsoo). This was because he would always be full of love, so how better to have a day dedicated to love and all it’s glory. God, he loved Valentine’s Day with a passion.

Being a budding musician meant that Chanyeol stayed at home to work, at first it wasn’t getting him a lot of money, but after leaving his demos around and promoting a few of his songs on Twitter he started to get a little bit of attention. That attention which would eventually gaining him a bit more cash.

Kyungsoo, being an aspiring lawyer, didn’t mind his job. It had its perks and there were definitely positives and negatives, but with Kyungsoo everything was positive or negative. He’d won a few cases, he’d lost a lot of cases, but in the end he’d always go home to see Chanyeol with a his long octopus arms stretched out, perfectly crafted for Kyungsoo to fit his small self into.

Though Chanyeol was slightly over the top with the amount of love he was able to give out at any given time, Kyungsoo did truly adore him. Chanyeol could make Kyungsoo smile all day, everyday; whether it was him belting out Africa by Toto in his loudest voice, or when he annoyed Kyungsoo and tried to use aegyo to make him forgive him or one of his countless attempts to make cookies, leaving the whole apartment cloudy from smoke - he really did admire Chanyeol.

From his excessively long limbs, to his comma style hair, to his perfect smile, to his infectious laugh and personality, his ability to potentially cure the world of conflict and most important, his unique Yoda ears. Everything about Chanyeol warmed Kyungsoo right down to his soul, even if he didn’t show it much.

Chanyeol was the same, though Kyungsoo never showcased his love towards him - it was okay, he didn’t have to because Chanyeol didn’t care about that. Well he did, but as long as Kyungsoo came back home everyday with the same Iced Americano and blueberry muffin everyday, then that’s all he’ll ever need.

While Kyungsoo was working, Chanyeol decided to surprise his lover and you know do something special for the best day (apart from Christmas and their birthday’s) of the year. He was conflicted, he didn’t know whether to write a poem, write a short love song, decorate the whole apartment in roses or just lie on the bed stark naked and wait for him to return. 

So, he decided to do all four.

The poem went okay, after discarding several sheets of paper, terribly decorated with poorly crafted stanza’s and a variety of doodles during a moment of boredom, he finally had one.

Here it read:

Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo  
Oh my sweet, precious Kyungsoo  
Oh how I love thee  
Fucking hell I don’t know where I’m going with this your negativity about Valentine’s Day is rubbing off on me.

He came to the conclusion that this would be acceptable, there was nothing more he could do so he left it at that. Chanyeol also thought that it’d be wise to compose a small melody to play with the short but sweet poem, since he didn’t have the energy to write a song with only an hour and fifteen minutes left before Kyungsoo would return home from work.

Chanyeol also thought that the idea of the roses wouldn’t work since he severely dislikes tidying up and Kyungsoo would probably scold him for making a mess.

And now all that was left was the whole lying naked on the bed scenario, he didn’t want to lay _fully_ naked in case Kyungsoo wouldn’t be in the mood so he just chose to lay in his boxers. The infamous Calvin Klein ones that always made Kyungsoo completely focused on Chanyeol and Chanyeol only (he never knew the impact that CK had on Kyungsoo, but he wasn’t complaining).

Ten minutes. Kyungsoo would come back in ten minutes and they would spend the rest of the night probably drinking champagne and binge watching all the Studio Ghibli films (for the 1000th time).

An hour later, Kyungsoo opened the door with the Iced Americano and blueberry muffin in his hand.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo shouted, surprised when he didn’t see Chanyeol sprawled across the couch eating ice cream and crying over Strong Woman Do Bong Soon as per usual.

“Yeollie?” Kyungsoo shouted again, using his favourite pet name for his boyfriend that he knew he loved very much and would gain his attention in a heartbeat.

He set the food on the table and headed to the bedroom where he saw Chanyeol sleeping.

What a surprise, he thought. He changed out of his clothes, turned off the light and joined Chanyeol in the bed where as soon as he wrapped himself around him, he instantly fell asleep.

;

Chanyeol awoke the next day, sad that he missed Valentine’s Day and didn’t get to do anything special, but happy that Kyungsoo was peacefully snoring against his chest beside him. 

Chanyeol quietly tried to get up, but found it difficult when Kyungsoo pushed him back down and kept his head on his chest.

“Stay here. You’re comfortable.” Kyungsoo murmured, his voice soft yet deep against the morning sun.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to do anything for you for Valentine’s Day.” Chanyeol pouted, twirling his fingers in his lover’s hair.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked up towards Chanyeol, who was still pouting.

“Hey, Yeollie. Don’t be sad, everyday with you is Valentine’s Day for me.” Kyungsoo smiled, his eyes still heavy with sleep. “Plus, I saw your poem. It was cute, like you. You’re so cure Yeollie, do you know that. I love you.”

Kyungsoo did always have the tendency to ramble during phases of complete lethargy. 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows with the last sentence and looked at Kyungsoo with surprise.

“You what?” Chanyeol enquired.

“I love you.” Kyungsoo grinned again, showing his infamous goofy smile.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“And again.”

“I. Love. You.”

“I didn’t quite get you, you gotta say it with your chest.”

“I LOVE YOU!”

And with that last declaration of love, Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s face and kissed him. They could’ve gone on for hours, but they both fell asleep with their lips connected and their hearts content.

Kyungsoo has his head nuzzled in Chanyeol’s neck, which was his favourite place to rest, their legs were tangled in an difficult knot and their arms were wrapped around each other, there to protect each other from the world. 

Chanyeol loved Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol. And that’s all they’ll ever need.


End file.
